


Falling Asleep With You

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Iris is exhausted and Barry comes to find her asleep in his bed.





	

Iris didn’t know when the newsroom got so busy. Or when she was assigned to five different stories at once. Or when she thought she could be at three different places at the same time. All she knew was that running off four hours of sleep for the past three nights had finally caught up to her.

…and that she needed a break from coffee. Because she swore her blood content was about 50% caffeine at this point. Was that even biologically possible?

Bottom line was that she needed a nap, and that’s exactly what she was planning on doing. 

Her dad’s house was closer to hers, so she made her way over, thinking that she would sneak into Barry’s bedroom and sleep there unnoticed. He still had a few hours at the lab and Wally and Joe were still at the station.

When she got home, she fell asleep instantaneously, engulfed in the warmth of his blankets and pillows, which smelled exactly like him.

Usually she called him during her lunch break to have a little chat before they both went back to work. Today, however, she forgot to do that, let alone text him her plans of skipping the rest of the workday and going to bed instead. She also forgot that her phone was on silent. 

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

* * *

“Why isn’t she answering?” Barry asked himself, pacing and panicking as he called her phone for the fifth time in a row.

It was 1:30. By now, Iris would have called him. But she didn’t. And he didn’t know where she was.

He had already run to CCPN, only to run into Linda and have her tell him she wasn’t in. He ran to her apartment, but he didn’t find her inside.

Had something bad happened to her?

“JOE! JOE!!!” Barry yelled, finding her dad as he walked into the station.

“Bear slow down! What’s going on?” Joe asked, hurriedly.

“I can’t get ahold of Iris! I’ve called her phone! I went to CCPN and checked her apartment! I even went to our place but she wasn’t there! Where is she?”

Joe froze. This was completely unlike his daughter. “Are you sure you checked the house?”

“Yeah! She wasn’t in the living room or kitchen!”

“Why don’t you go check your room Bear?” Joe looked at him, puzzled at how he hadn’t done that yet. 

“My roo…my room! Right.” 

Barry was off in a flash, before Joe could remind him to let him know if he found her.

* * *

Barry flew into his room, looking around before seeing her arm sticking out from under the covers.

He held his breath. He swore that he was looking at the most beautiful person to grace this multiverse.

His heart practically melted as he took her in, arms hugging his pillow, legs curling around the covers, one underneath them and the other barely sticking out. 

Iris was fast asleep, a smile drawn on her face as she dreamt on, seemingly relaxed and comfortable. 

Quietly he went over to the other side of the bed and got in slowly, careful not to wake her up. He scooted next to her, spooning her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

_She was stunning_ , he thought to himself.

“…mmm…” Iris stirred a bit underneath, before turning around into his arms, involuntarily gravitating towards his body. 

“You smell good,” she said drowsily, still half asleep.

He laughed, softly kissing her forehead, holding her a little tighter as she made herself comfortable next to him.

“You scared me, you know,” he whispered into her hair.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been calling your phone for the past 15 minutes and looking all over the city for you. You really should turn that on baby,” he smiled.

Iris looked up, a little disheveled, with eyes struggling to stay open. “I’m sorry Bear,” she murmured to him, “I was just so tired.”

“I know, you haven’t been sleeping much. Been missing falling asleep with you.”

She lifted her mouth just slightly, making contact with his lips, before suggesting that he skip the rest of the workday and stay with her. 

“You want to use me as a pillow, don’t you?” Barry laughed into her lips.

“Well you are incredibly comfortable,” she sighed, “and I do miss cuddling with you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Iris asked, pulling back a little.

“Of course. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with you, Iris.” 

He saw her smile and faintly heard her whisper _you're so cheesy_ before falling back asleep inside his arms, head resting on his chest below his chin, arms wrapping around his torso, breath keeping pace with his heart.

He decided to fall asleep too. Because if not, he knew he couldn’t control waking her up again, just to tell her that she took his breath away.


End file.
